This program supports the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Florida as a multidisciplinary center whose participants are involved in laboratory and clinical cancer research, cancer education, care of cancer patients, and community outreach programs. The Center provides a focus at the Medical School campus for the growth of laboratory and clinical research and interactions between scientists and physicians. It has accomplished the expansion and coordination of interdisciplinary care for patients at the hospitals and in the clinics of the three institutions in the medical center complex. It also provides a consultative and tertiary resource not only for South Florida but for many parts of the State. The objectives of educational activities extend both to the health professionals in training status at the University, and to the health professionals throughout Florida. Cooperative programs have been established with the American Cancer Society, the State Department of health and Rehabilitation, with the University of Florida, and with many other health agencies and health deliveries. The overall objectives are to establish a strong core of scientific and medical excellence in cancer to provide new information on the prevention and cure of cancer, and to make maxium translation of present knowledge to patients with cancer in this region.